En tant que civil
by Klywen
Summary: "Mais en tant que civil, comment pouvais-tu faire la différence entre le parchemin et le kunaï qu'il contient ? [...] Les shinobis apprennent vite ce qu'est la mort, la souffrance, le bonheur, la confiance. Les civils y sont plus rarement confrontés. [...] C'était leur essence-même, leur but. Protéger les autres, qu'importe le prix." OS, OC.
1. En tant que civil

_J'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire sur Naruto du point de vue de civil, un point de vue trop oublié à mon goût alors qu'il peut être très intéressant à exploiter. Le mien n'est pas vraiment un exemple. _

_La fin n'est pas exactement une fin, mais peut être considérée comme. A vrai je songe à écrire un two-shots. _

_Cette fanfiction peut vous sembler sans queue ni tête, c'est très probable qu'elle le soit. Cette histoire ne sera pas joyeuse, mais ne sera pas gore non plus._

_Bonne lecture._

**Musique :** _Naruto Best Sad Soundtracks [songs]_ publié par _Versontil_ sur Youtube.

* * *

Tu sais, quand on parle de Konoha, on pense tout de suite aux ninjas, à leurs grands pouvoirs. On pense à ceux qui protègent le village. Mais pourquoi le protéger ? Pour les civils. Ceux qui sont trop banals pour rester dans l'Histoire.

Mais sans eux, ni village, ni ninjas. Au final, sans eux, les grands défenseurs ne serviraient à rien. Ces hommes et femmes assez courageux pour aller frôler la mort à chaque mission, laissant famille et amis s'il le faut. Pour le bien commun. Mais tu sais, au final, les civils commencent à déprécier les ninjas. Oui tu le sais, tu fais parti de ceux-là, de ceux qui leur en veulent.

Toi qui pourtant, il y a quelques années, était le fier mari d'une kunoïchi. Pas une jounin, ni une ANBU. Elle n'était peut-être pas des plus puissantes, mais sans elle le village s'affaiblirait. Tu étais heureux, même si bons nombres de tes connaissances te dénigraient. Après tout, c'était toi l'homme, qu'est-ce que tu foutais à être au foyer, à t'occuper de tes mioches ? C'était le boulot de ta femme. Néanmoins tu restais la tête haute. Tu étais fier, elle défendait ton village, ta patrie, ta famille. Oui, rien ne pouvait te rendre plus heureux que de la voir partir et revenir, saine et sauve. Quasiment rien n'aurait pu te départir de ta fierté à l'égard des shinobis.

_Le bonheur est un moment éphémère, un état une fois après une envie satisfaite. Mais rapidement une autre envie apparaît ou ce qui faisait ton bonheur disparaît._

Ce soir-là, ta bien-aimée devait rentrer d'une mission. Rang C, comme elle te l'avait dit trois fois. Une simple escorte jusqu'à Suna. Tu avais couché les gosses, tout fait pour qu'elle puisse se détendre au maximum dès son arrivée. On avait toqué, tu avais accouru. Elle t'avait tellement manqué. Ses mains dans tes cheveux, sa voix douce et pourtant puissante, cette aura qui se dégageait d'elle. Souriant tu avais ouvert la porte. Ta femme avait changé. Elle était devenue un homme, aux cheveux plus foncés que d'habitude, comme noirs. L'air grave et sérieux figé sur le visage de ton interlocuteur t'avait vite renseigné sur ce que tu allais entendre. Tu avais vérifié si les enfants n'étaient pas dans les parages et l'avait invité à l'intérieur.

- Monsieur. Votre femme, Inari Takuzu, kunoïchi du village caché de la feuille et du pays du feu Konoha, est morte lors d'une de ses missions au service de sa patrie. Elle s'est vaillamment battue contre de forts nukenins de rang S. Elle a protégé l'un des enfants du village, Naruto Uzumaki, contre l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki. Ses funérailles se dérouleront selon ses souhaits formulés lors de sa mise en service. Le village vous garantit un soutien financier pour les deux années à venir, ainsi qu'un soutien psychologique si vous le souhaitez.

Tu n'avais pas vraiment écouté. Tu avais retenu le principal : ta moitié, morte contre des criminels pour protéger Naruto Uzumaki, genin. Tu avais déjà entendu des rumeurs sur ce garçon, comme quoi il était la réincarnation du démon. Tu y avais souvent cru, mais Inari insistait qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre garçon, condamné à contenir en lui le démon. Qu'il n'allait pas manger tes enfants. Mais en tant que civil, comment pouvais-tu faire la différence entre le parchemin et le kunaï qu'il contient ?

_Les shinobis apprennent vite ce qu'est la mort, la souffrance, le bonheur, la confiance. Les civils y sont plus rarement confrontés. L'idéal ne serait-il pas un monde sans shinobis pour se battre, sans techniques impressionnantes pour détruire ?_

Tu étais parti de cette idée. Le système des ninjas t'avait retiré ta femme, t'avait laissé tes deux enfants à charge, seul. Ils avaient fait disparaître ton bonheur, ils l'avaient savamment piétiné, déchiré, brisé. Ils y étaient habitués. Pour eux, mourir était comme aller faire des enfants. C'était leur essence-même, leur but. Protéger les autres, qu'importe le prix. Dix morts face à des milliers, le choix était rapidement fait. Mais toi, tu jugeais la vie de chacun égale. Tu pensais que si l'on détruisait le système, les malheurs et la souffrance partiraient avec. Alors tu commenças ce que tu fais toujours maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, tu comptes beaucoup parmi les civils, tu es une figure importante. Tu es, comme on dit, « antishi », comme une bonne partie de la population. Tu les as convaincus. Désormais tu déprécies les shinobis et les « proshis ». Tu penses encore que les ninjas sont obsolètes. Qu'un monde meilleur ne sera accessible qu'avec leur annihilation la plus complète. Aujourd'hui encore, tu as interdit à nouveau à ton fils de s'inscrire à l'académie ninja, scandant que les ninjas ne seront bientôt plus, qu'il ne devait pas s'embarquer là-dedans, qu'il finirait comme sa pauvre mère, morte pour des raisons futiles. Tes enfants, tu les aimes, tu les as éduqué. Tu leur as appris à détester Naruto Uzumaki, le responsable de la mort de leur mère, tout comme les ninjas. Oui, tu les avais éduqués de tout ton cœur. Mais ton aîné veut encore devenir ninja, lui arguant que pour les détruire, il faut les pourrir de l'intérieur.

_Le destin n'est jamais écrit à l'avance. On peut te dire « tu deviendras un grand médecin » et pour autant, tu seras un secrétaire ou un architecte. Ton destin résulte de tes choix, on ne peut pas dire à ta place ce que tu feras. Ce n'est jamais dit d'avance, tout peut changer._

* * *

J'ai mis un rating K+ néanmoins, j'aimerai savoir si vous pensez qu'il convient. J'aimerai également savoir votre avis sur ce texte de façon plus générale. Comme je l'ai dit au début, je songe à écrire un two-shots, mais il est évident que si cet OS n'a pas plu, je n'écrirai probablement pas le suite.

Kly'.


	2. Réponses à vos reviews

**_Tayame Hatake_** : _L'idee de depart est assez intéressante._

_Hmmm j'aurais peut être apprécié un côté un peu plus poignant sur la mort de la mère mais ce n'est pas grave. _

_J'attends la suite ? _

_Bon courage :)_

- Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir posté une review ! En suite, merci de trouver l'idée de départ intéressante. Et maintenant, je réponds : c'est vrai j'aurai pu, mais je souhaitais montrer que ce pauvre civil qui a perdu sa femme cherche plus à se venger qu'à faire son deuil.

La suite, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y en aura, je ne suis plus très inspirée à vrai dire...

**_Suna : _**_Je trouve le synopsis très intéressant . C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup les civils dans Naruto_

- Merci d'avoir posté une review et de trouver cela intéressant. Oui c'est vrai on ne les voit pas beaucoup, mais bon, c'est un manga de ninjas après tout. Je pense surtout qu'il n'est quasiment jamais exploité dans l'univers des fanfictions.

**_Marie-chan7 : _**_J'aime beaucoup ce one shot -comme l'autre- mais, j'ai une question... c'est du point de vue de qui? d'un civile quelconque où d'une personne en particulier? _

_J'espère que tu mettras en ligne la suite Kly' et vite!_

- Merci ! Eh bien, j'ai écrit comme cela pour essayer, mais peut-être que ce personnage finir par prendre part à l'histoire si je fais la suite, mais comme dit plus haut, je ne pense pas vraiment la mettre...


End file.
